


The Organiser

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Soolin takes charge after the events of Gauda Prime





	

From what Soolin could gather the events in Blake’s base had been the result of several overlapping plans to make it appear that the base was being taken over by the authorities, with the troopers effectively having a walk-on walk-off role, and there being a breakdown in communications. However the troopers had decided they preferred coming to an arrangement with the rebels to obeying their actual orders – they had their own particular grievances which the authorities were not resolving. They were also able to be convincing enough to persuade Arlen that they #were# loyal to the system and would secure the base while she “went elsewhere.” As a spokestrooper had said – letting the rebels and others not causing disruption do what they wanted within reason meant less work, while “that sort of spy” tended to cause much unnecessary work.  
They thus had several days’ grace in a supposedly empty base before they would have to leave – and from the way things were going “someone” would have to take control for the short term. As nobody else was doing so, Soolin decided she would have to.

****

‘Orac – we will need a quiet base or several on a planet in which the Federation and anyone else disruptive have little immediate interest and the locals if any are reasonably cooperative – whether for the immediate or longer term. Can you find several such options so we can discuss them.’  
‘Those conditions are reasonable: the pilots will want good access for the spaceships… Danya has expressed a desire to be near the sea – my creator lived in such a location…’  
Soolin was slightly amused by the computer’s own preference. ‘And if there are woods near by as well – ask the others what they like. Perhaps “somewhere with several bases” in different locations, possibly one for us and one for visitors – and a technical base for the people so inclined here. In fact,’ she added as a follow-on, ‘as we will have to finance ourselves, contact various experts, and get them to join us – benefits of cooperation or being in the same locality, and able to share resources. The intent is… to create the equivalent of those shops near spaceports which sell almost anything needed or know where to find relevant persons and all the rest of it, and where you can send a message to almost anywhere in the galaxy.’ The computer had been taken to such places on occasion. ‘We do the same for the rebels and neutrals.’  
‘To what ends, beyond those just stated?’ Orac asked. ‘It is an interesting idea, and is a viable goal for the group here, and would also appeal to Avon and some of the others. And what about Avon’s plans for conferences among leaders?’  
‘The last conference went wrong so we have to reconsider – and it is more practical to get established somewhere first and then plan out what we will do.’ She considered her train of thought. ‘Perhaps it is time for the rebels, or some of them, to change their strategies. And,’ Soolin added with a smile, ‘what do you want to achieve for yourself and any other sentient computers?’

****

‘There should have been more consultation first,’ Blake said when Soolin had finished her presentation.  
Soolin looked around the assembled group. ‘Do people agree as to the criteria used for the next base?’ There were various murmurs and nods of agreement. Orac had found a number of possible options, several of which actually looked interesting and even attractive. ‘And that once we get “wherever” we discuss the options and the longer term.’  
‘My plans…’ Blake began.  
‘Are long term.’ Soolin looked around again. ‘From what I have seen we can all work together – for a while at least, and should coordinate activities regardless – and with anyone else relevant.’ Indications of agreement. ‘Nobody outside this base knows we here have all linked up and we will, for a while, have a base that nobody knows about.’ She could see people were considering the possibilities. ‘We will be free to plan and choose what to do on a timescale we choose.’ That appealed to Avon, she knew, and to some of the others.  
‘And then what do you suggest Soolin?’ Klyn asked.  
This was where Soolin’s planning was slightly vague. ‘Say a few days settle in, and then some more to discuss the options – and you know the saying “to get #here# you had to start five years ago”?’ Several nods. ‘We also need to fund what we are doing, and various of us are specialists of some kind… we recruit others, and supply our services to rebels and others. The equivalent of the ships’ crew’s “spaceport supplies, find your experts here, send a message to anywhere in the galaxy, and do peculiar bartering” shops at the spaceports.’ From the expressions of many they had fond memories of such places and all could see the possibilities. ‘We then aid the opposition groups, and promote whatever plans we decide upon.’  
‘Like the superheroes in the stories,’ Vila said, in an obvious attempt at humour. ‘By day consultants to all and selling what things and services people didn’t know they wanted, by night saving the universe…’  
General laughter – but the idea had obviously taken – and Soolin enjoyed Vila’s suggestion.  
‘And,’ Soolin said, ‘how widely is it known that some of us are associated with Avon and Blake?’  
Blake looked round and read the general mood. ‘I … am willing to accept what Soolin has planned out for now, and we can then develop my plans – and any others.’ He smiled. ‘When was the last time most of us had the luxury of being free to decide what we want without worrying about interference?’

****

Soolin was with Avon, who was resting again and still slightly frail after injuries sustained in the brief Federation incursion into the base and ousting by the local opposition. He was presently willing to let others take the lead.  
‘You seem to be taking a measure of control and getting support – and Blake does not seem to be entirely happy with the situation.’  
‘Some people see themselves as natural leaders, and some,’ she indicated Avon and herself, ‘as natural organisers.’  
Avon considered the remark and smiled faintly. ‘I will accept that definition.’  
‘What do you think of what I suggested?’  
‘Better than some plans… what do you yourself see the Xenon-Gauda Prime group doing in the longer term – apart from “living above the spaceport shop”?’ He smiled. ‘Yes – it is the sort of arrangement I would want to have given the chance.’  
Soolin judged “willingness to listen” – though she #did# enjoy what she was doing, seemed to have a knack for it, and would get involved in it as far as possible.  
‘There are those who are “proper rebels” who want to “do things” – and there are those experts and others who are willing to become “consultants to the rebels and others with interesting proposals” – and we work something out – including the superheroes bit.’ She smiled. ‘You and Deva create equivalents to Orac that are actually cooperative, and imagine your Commissioner Sleer-Servalan-whatever and Space Command with versions of Slave designed to annoy them in particular. Danya and Vila design bases that have ingenious lock systems and can be escaped from and destroyed in a hurry and leave the incoming forces confused… We can think of other activities as we go along. Perhaps also having one base for the rebels and one for us practical people.’  
Avon smiled. ‘Servalan once used the phrase imagination our only limit…’  
‘I have not met her in person – has she copyrighted it – and from experience politicians have very limited imaginations.’ Soolin judged Avon’s thoughtful expression. ‘You can see the possibilities – and it is something you wish to follow, rather than the rebels with their theories.’  
‘Yes.’ He smiled again. ‘Soolin – I think we can work together on this.’  
Soolin was not quite certain what Avon meant by the remark – but realised she was curious to find out, and she also liked the man she now glimpsed. She judged his expression. ‘I will tell Deva to bring Orac over, and pass on the other suggestions to Vila and Danya and anyone else as appropriate.’  
‘You understand the practicalities.’

****

The base they had selected was different to those on Xenon and Gauda Prime but would soon, no doubt, become as familiar. It was set in woods overlooking a bay, and there were some ruins nearby. The nearest settlements of the local population, involved in occasional trade with the rest of the galaxy, successors of those who had created the ruins, were now some distance away and, contact having been made, were prepared to trade on occasion, as they had with those who had previously made use of the bases on the planet.  
The Xenon-Gauda Prime group began to settle in and explore the locality, while developing Soolin’s suggestion of becoming consultants to the opposition and supplying their skills and services. It had been decided to establish other bases for different projects – and also because it had been decided to not reveal to incomers the full extent and activities of the group.  
Soolin found she enjoyed organising the team and making arrangements – even if she did not care to get too involved with the rebel movement itself. Avon seemed to find the role of “consultant and technical projects-organiser” suited him, or was what he had always intended becoming given the opportunity – and Blake got involved in discussions between various groups of rebels and independents – which suited him.

‘The way things are going,’ Soolin said as she and Avon took a walk through the woods to one of the local ruins, ‘ we are achieving what we set out to do following the discussions on Gauda Prime and when we first came here – and the others are enjoying the activities and the locality.’ She would accept Danya and Tarrant’s statement that they were developing his swimming skills as being at least partially true, and would herself learn to swim properly one day.  
‘Thanks in part to what you are doing.’ Avon had always been willing to acknowledge others’ contributions. He had recovered most of his energy from the old days – and was considerably more relaxed. Possibly having Deva and others to talk technicalities and design specialist computers and equipment with helped.  
‘If I say I am playing my part in a collective development and enjoy the organising aspects, and the rest of it.’ Soolin smiled. ‘Is what we are developing now – selling our services and what we make, and coordinating the opposition – what your goal was when you thought about or planned such things in the old days?’  
Avon was thoughtful for a few moments. ‘I would prefer more access to urban environments – and more exploring. But this will suffice – and I can plan the other aspects.’  
‘So all we have to do is make the whole project and technical research a commercial success, get the less-pleasant aspects of the Federation sorted out – possibly by getting the computers to program them out of existence, and those who support our views into the administration so they can change it from within, improve economic activity, get a steady income from our various activities, prevent people from being too hostile towards us and our activities, and get the actual rebels doing something useful, possibly elsewhere, with further goals for after they succeed – and get the military to concentrate on keeping the peace and preparing for the next alien invasion. And then we can relax and explore the universe.’  
Avon laughed. ‘A mere bagatelle after what we have done now. What shall we do with the rebels indeed – I would almost regret it if they faded out, even if there were alternative routes to change, and that was what they wished to do.’  
‘But better lost leaders than failed ones…’  
‘Yes,’ Avon said. He was relaxed – and at some point on their walk they had started holding hands: surprising to them both, but pleasant.  
They had reached the ruins – full of flowers and scents, and the local equivalent of butterflies, and birds singing in the trees and it was a warm spring day.  
‘This is why we came here,’ Soolin said softly, and Avon nodded, then smiled in pure and obvious enjoyment – the same that she felt.  
‘If I had to describe happiness – some work all fitting into place, or somewhere like this, now…’  
‘Yes…’ After a few moments Soolin kissed Avon for the sheer pleasure of it. He looked at her with surprise, then obvious curiosity: he was not unwilling to proceed. ‘We are friends and we can work together and see this place, now, almost as a dream… and all the rest of it…’  
Avon paused, came to a decision. ‘As you say … why not…’  
‘We can explore, here.’ Soolin acknowledged her own curiosity to herself – and she wanted their relationship to develop..  
‘You understand my weak spot,’ Avon admitted. It was obvious he wanted to continue.  
‘Curiosity is rarely a weakness…’  
‘But sometimes dangerous.’  
Soolin could accept that they were both slightly uncertain.  
‘Avon – let us just enjoy the moment.’

****

Soolin found she enjoyed organising the activities of the base, and negotiating their services and what could be produced with their skills – and others on and off world thought she was good at it.  
Blake took on other aspects of negotiating, linking up rebel groups and taking on the arranging of conferences – which Avon seemingly did not regret, preferring to be a problem spotter and resolver, and making use of his expertise with technology. Most of the others on the planet were likewise playing to their strengths – and they were generally successful. Whatever happened they would be successful as they and others considered it.

****

‘Where and how did you acquire this material?’ It was evident that “Commissioner Sleer” was slightly disconcerted – as was the intention.  
‘The usual obscure sources,’ Soolin replied, letting the Commissioner draw her own conclusions. The university students’ film-making team had been somewhat ingenious in filming a re-creation of the events on Gauda Prime which involved everyone apparently dying; and were now involved in various other projects where key rebel events were filmed “as they should have occurred or it was desired to present them.”  
‘There are stories where they appear to be alive…’ The uncertainty was there.  
‘You can pursue the material if you wish. If not there are others who would be interested.‘  
‘I will, I will.’ Servalan was obviously slightly puzzled. ‘Have we been in communication in the past – I am sure I have heard your voice somewhere else.’  
‘We have not met before – and some voices resemble each other.’  
Servalan looked at Soolin with a slightly quizzical expression. ‘I will investigate thoroughly… and there is no-one so free as a dead person.’ Possibly a reference to an unfamiliar quote. She smiled. ‘Till we meet again.’  
If they did: the meeting had served its purpose.

‘She suspects that the recording is a fake,’ Soolin said.  
‘But she will be compelled to investigate – and the trail of her activity will help us,’ Avon replied. His expression was unreadable, and then he looked at Soolin again. ‘I … enjoy the challenge she has provided in the past.’  
Soolin smiled. ‘I can understand that… what sort of challenge would you want next?’  
‘What suggestions do you have?’ Others had made the same request.

****

As “consultants to the rebels and independents” the group were becoming better known: and there were even those in the Federation administration who got in touch. One policy promoted involved placing supporters of the opposition within the administration, and arranging cooperation with others and creating changes subtly as a result. Some support was passive – if it led to fewer inconveniences for the administrators as a group, they were prepared to help.  
They were also aided by the uncertainty over the fate of the “Blake and Avon groups” – the recording was circulating and influencing some, but others expressed doubts and found problems with the format.

****

Blake was restless, despite their success, and his growing notability as an organiser and problem solver.  
‘I am a man of action, rather than administration,’ he said at one of the discussions regularly held on the planet.  
‘We had noticed,’ Avon said, with a hint of sarcasm. He smiled. ‘I said over Star One that I would support you to victory whatever that means – but you have to define it. Given that most people don’t care who is in charge so long as they can get on with their lives quietly.’  
‘And,’ Blake admitted, ‘I have found on my travels that some of those groups sent into exile have said they welcome the opportunities provided, and elsewhere people think the rebels will merely disrupt their external trading and entertainments. There are more ways of persuading a computer to do what you want than putting even the best butter in it.’  
One day Soolin would ask Orac about the origins of the phrase. She wondered what the computer would say to the suggestion being applied to it.  
‘Blake – we need a spokesperson,’ Soolin said. ‘You are one of the more well known opposition figures, a rebel with a cause – we can work something out. We support localism, opportunities for people to make use of their skills, and promoting what we have here – what about you?’  
‘I accept that the Federation as an entity has its uses – it is the current administration that needs changing, and I want to be “doing things” – preferably in conjunction with this group,’ Blake said and shrugged. ‘We want the same goals – but different approaches….and that is why you and I disagreed so much in the old days Avon – though we benefited from the sparring at times.’ Avon nodded, accepting the definition. Blake looked at Soolin, smiled nervously. ‘A spokesperson you say… and I enjoy setting up negotiations, getting all the detail together, as much as you with organising this place and providing our technical services Soolin. Can you and Avon arrange more of that? We seem to operate better with paths criss-crossing rather than operating together longer term.’  
‘We can do something – and for others of a more active bent.’  
Avon smiled. ‘I have developed a computer which may suit you Blake.’

****

‘Is it wise to give Blake #that# computer?’ Soolin asked later. ‘It does argue back rather a lot.’  
‘It was designed to do that – though not with him specifically in mind,’ Avon said with a smile. ‘Blake understands himself enough to see, eventually, that this is the one he actually wants or requires.’  
‘#Eventually#,’ Soolin admitted. ‘Come sit with me.’ Somehow their “working relationship” had become a more personal one. It was pleasant to have him beside her.  
‘I don’t wish to get too involved in his madcap adventures.’ Said with an almost indulgent smile – Avon could be persuaded if the challenge appealed enough.  
‘The saying about some officer’s men following him to see what he would do next?’  
‘Something like that… I will organise something.’ Avon was thoughtful for a few moments. ‘Soolin, whatever happens – I am glad we have worked something out – and you are good at organising things.’ Whether he was referring to the base in general or the two of them in particular was not clear – and he possibly meant both.  
‘This is what our victory means – and we can enjoy it.’  
‘Try explaining that to Blake.’ Amused tolerance. ‘I agree – spokesperson for the opposition suits him, and perhaps the various opposition figures meeting to discuss things coming to an agreement just so he goes away.’  
Soolin decided to broach another matter – she was curious, almost wanted to be persuaded.  
‘Danya and Tarrant seem to be happy as a couple.’ They had finally admitted they were more than “just good friends” – partly through necessity, though they were happy enough together anyway. Other relationships had developed.  
‘They could hardly deny it under the circumstances. Might make him more responsible.’ Avon looked at Soolin, thoughtful. ‘I… am not certain, but not against.’  
‘We are both practical people, know the arguments, the risks … but we are glad to be together and what we have going here works and is even successful,’ she indicated the base. ‘I … am willing to consider the middling term, and accept whatever happens.’  
Avon considered the statement and nodded. ‘I … will repeat that statement.’ He kissed Soolin, and they were in a comfortable embrace. ‘It is a risk… but I trust you… and in the middling term could be persuaded.’ He seemed slightly surprised by the remark.  
‘Thank you. I trust you, and we will still find ways to explore the possibilities. What would Blake say?’  
Avon laughed.  
Soolin realised she had already made her decision.

****

Blake, returning from his latest series of discussions, was slightly puzzled, and indicated the base.  
‘This place is almost empty compared to last time – were the others unhappy with what you were doing?’  
‘Quite the reverse,’ Soolin said. ‘There are now enough of us to permanently occupy various of the other bases.’ The process had begun some time before – Blake had seen the early stages during his last times on the planet. ‘It was decided to have this place as a point of first contact.’ She quite liked the location that now served as their principal base.  
‘Don’t you trust me?’ Blake’s disappointment was evident.  
‘You have been elsewhere… and there have been occasions when the subterfuge is useful,’ Avon said, ‘for all the obvious reasons.’ That there were similar “bases providing services” elsewhere some directly affiliated, and others coordinating activities off planet, was given limited coverage. Blake was not aware of all of them – and possibly not even all those on the planet. Soolin had taken on the role of coordinating the various bases, and enjoyed the challenge, as an extension of her previous activities.  
‘Fair point – I think we can follow each other’s thoughts on the subject. You’ve changed Avon.’  
‘Soolin and I are responsible for what we have on this planet, and the services provided. And injuries and notoriety catch up with one on occasion.’ Avon glanced at Soolin, who understood his implied question, and went to stand by him – her status had not been evident before Blake left. ‘Besides…’  
‘I… had wondered.’ Blake admitted. ‘Congratulations.’  
‘What about having one of your own?’ Avon asked. ‘Or are you waiting for victory… whatever that means?’ Seemingly a running joke between the two men.  
Blake blushed slightly. ‘I … am not certain what I want to do now. I enjoy the role that we created for me… except when #everything goes wrong# – you are probably the same. But – what do I want to do next… more of the same as a spokesperson and negotiator, settle down here or wherever, taking on the administrative offices or political leadership roles others seem to enjoy but which I find tedious. When we first came here we discussed things, including “the ones so stupid or impractical they were mentioned specifically so they could be dismissed”… the situation has changed enough for us to have another such discussion both generally and for us each individually.’  
‘You are probably right,’ Soolin admitted, and Avon indicated assent. They had been doing well enough but “a general reconsidering” would be useful.  
‘What can I be doing now to find myself in five years time with a role I want?’ Blake considered his thoughts. ‘For me what victory means may not involve my being President – which may mean being inaccessible or otherwise engaged when the rebels do get to that point.’  
‘There are very few things one should entirely rule out,’ Soolin said. ‘Sometimes “allowing the possibility” is a necessary part of arranging everything – or one finds that the role does suit one once one is in it.’  
‘I accept those statements – but as the saying goes, ships for uses.’  
‘I agree,’ Avon said, ‘it is probably time to reconsider our various future plans. Come to the main base, and we can all discuss ideas informally: then in a couple of days we have a more formal discussion.’ He smiled. ‘What do you think of the computer you now have?’  
‘At times it can be more contrary than you ever are Avon.’ Blake said with a smile.  
‘Do you object?’  
‘Only occasionally. It mentioned sentient construct rights recently.’  
‘Orac’s doing rather than mine. Something you wish to pursue?’  
‘We can explore the option… and possibly explore generally,’ Blake said: Avon nodded in reply.

****

Soolin, as one of the leaders of the community, was observing the discussions. The transition to a more cooperative Federation was proceeding apace.  
‘We have come to offer you the Presidency Blake.’  
‘I regret I will have to turn the offer down.’ Blake did not sound regretful.  
‘Why?’ another of the rebel group. ‘You have worked towards this victory, encouraged the opposition groups to link up. You deserve the reward.   
‘But I do not want it – and it would not play to my strengths.’ Promoting sentient constructs’ rights appealed more – and Blake was organising some aspects of the intended explorations.  
‘Will you at least get involved in the final negotiations? You can change your mind at a later date.’  
‘I am not going to be tempted into the office… and Soolin has many of the skills you want.’  
The rebels looked at her.  
‘You have a reputation. Would you be interested?’  
Soolin #had# thought about it. ‘What I have here is a sufficient challenge – though I am not against contributing my skills to what you want – or those of the people here and associated with the planet.’ When they had been planning what to do on Gauda Prime and on first coming here, had been achieved – was it time for a new project?  
‘Consider what you could do, the fame and influence you could have…’  
‘You chose to come here, and are now asking for my services: what more could I ask for?’ She smiled, and indicated those associated with the planet. ‘We are always willing to consider new projects as business propositions – convince us.’


End file.
